callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AV-8B Harrier II
The AV-8B Harrier II is a STOVL aircraft that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Harrier is used by the USMC to support their amphibious landing operations. They usually carry out airstrikes against enemy fortifications and units in support of friendlies. As a VTOL aircraft, it is capable of hovering in place, much like a helicopter. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare A flight of USMC AV-8B Harrier IIs appear in the mission "Heat", callsign Falcon One. They provide close air support to the SAS team using cluster bombs. Additionally the player can see USMC Harriers bombing targets in the mission "Shock and Awe" ahead of the Marine assault, thereby reducing resistance to a ground assault by the Marines. Two of the jets fly right over the player's position in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf" when they are on the roof of the TV station. Several Harriers can be seen flying on the sky in the mission "War Pig". 'All known Harriers-' Falcon One(4 AV-8B Harriers) Viper 6-2(4 AV-8B Harriers carrying MARK-88's,AGM-88 HARMS,and equipped with 25mm guns in Shock and Awe cutscene) AV-8B Harrier II Heat CoD4.jpg|A Harrier delivering an airstrike in "Heat". AV-8B Harrier II Charlie Don't Surf COD4.png|Close-up of the Harrier in "Charlie Don't Surf". AV-8B Harrier II side view Charlie Don't Surf COD4.png|Side view. Falcon One Heat COD4.png|A close up of the Falcon One in "Heat". AV-8B Harrier II War Pig COD4.png|Front view of Harrier in "War Pig". AV-8B Harrier II Shock and Awe COD4.png|In "Shock and Awe". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Harrier II also makes an appearance in the campaign, though they are seen far less often than in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with the F-15 Eagle replacing them in the role of close-air support. In the level "Exodus", prior to reaching the HVI's house, a pair of Harriers can be seen using their VTOL capability to take off from a driving range near the C-130 crash site. The Harrier is also available as a killstreak in Modern Warfare 2. The first 2 Harriers drop cluster bombs while the third hovers, using it's GAU-12 rotary cannon against enemy players and missiles against helicopters. Gallery AV-8B Harrier II close up Exodus MW2.png|Close-up of the AV-8B in "Exodus". AV-8B Harrier IIs Exodus MW2.png|Another view of the AV-8B. AV-8B Harrier II model Museum MW2.png|A model of Harrier in "Museum". Harrier Strike hovering MW2.png|Harrier Strike in Multiplayer. Harrier USAF MW2.png|Harrier used in multiplayer, liveried for the United States Air Force. Harrier VVS MW2.png|Harrier used in multiplayer, liveried for the Russian Air Force. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AV-8B was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Textures can be found inside game files. AV-8B_cut_texture_friendly_MW3.png AV-8B_cut_texture_Russia_MW3.png Call of Duty: Online Harriers were featured in the 2013 beta of Call of Duty: Online. At present removed from the game. Trivia *Harriers of the Spetsnaz, Militia, and OpFor have a jet black color, while Harriers of the SEALs, Rangers, and Task Force 141 have a light gray. The same applies to the Pave Low. *A Harrier is seen in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign level "S.S.D.D." on a runway alongside a Pave Low. *If the player watches the pair of Harriers in "Exodus" fly away, it can be seen that the Harriers fire rockets at an unknown location. *Harriers of the Spetsnaz, Militia, and OpFor still have a U.S Air Force symbol on the side. They also have a Russian flag on the tail. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Vehicles